


What's Love Got To Do With It

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"





	What's Love Got To Do With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivewriter/gifts).

> I'm kinda super proud of this and might write more... IDK yet.

What’s Love Got To Do With It

xXx

He was breathing heavy, his eyes closed, head resting back against the headrest. His chest heaves as an intense pleasure wells up in his groin, his hands reaching out for the head of brown hair bobbing up and down in his lap. He weaves his fingers through the silky soft strands, pulling on them lightly and eliciting a moan. 

“Fuck, yes.” he breaths, doubling over as the pleasure peaks. Gendry collapses back in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to steady the racing of his heart. “Fuck Arya, you’re incredible.” he tells her, opening his eyes and turning his head to watch said woman grin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Told you you’d like it.” she tells him, sitting back in her seat and replacing her seatbelt. 

Gendry huffs a laugh. “I can’t imagine any sane person wouldn’t like that.” he tells her, adjusting himself as he slips himself back into his jeans. “So, dinner?” 

“Ooo, yeah. Let’s go to that drive in down town.” 

“Sounds good.” 

xXx

_ “I think we should have sex.” Arya says one night as he drives her home from the University Rugby Game. He nearly swerves off the road when he finally processes what she’s said.  _

_ “What? Why?” he stutters. _

_ “It just makes sense.” she tells him unphased. “Think about it. Neither of us are up for dating right now, especially with the way our last relationships ended and we trust each other, or at least I know I trust you implicitly. We‘ve been friends for years, we know each other so there’s no awkward surprises waiting for either of us. No two people were ever better suited to be friends with benefits.”  _

_ “You don’t think that’s a little dangerous?” Gendry asks. “I mean, what if something goes wrong? There goes our friendship.”  _

_ “All we have to do is be open and honest with our emotions. Which won’t be too difficult since you’re pretty much the only person I’m ever open and honest with.”  _

_ Gendry sighs. “I suppose we could give it a try.” he concedes trying not to get pulled in by her excited smile.  _

xXx

Mounted by the bull. It sounds like the title of some made for download erotica novel, but Arya would be lying if she said that’s not how she felt whenever Gendry was in a mood like he was now. 

His pace was bruising as he slammed into her from behind, his fingertips pressing into her hips to hold her down against the sofa. There was very little she could do except hold on and experience the intense pleasure he never failed to give her. 

“I know I’ve said this before.” she says sometime later as Gendry’s significantly larger form presses her into the sofa, boneless and thoroughly sated. “But I think you should have lunch with your father more often.” 

Gendry snorts, the puff of air blowing her hair away from her neck. “As good as the sex is when I’m pissed off, I don’t think it’s worth the aggrivation of dealing with Robert. 

“Maybe not for you.” she mumbled sleepily. Gendry chuckled, the vibration traveling through his chest and into her back. She moaned involuntarily, feeling a rush of warmth between her legs. 

“One more before I have to get back to work?” 

“Bring it on.”

xXx

_ “Okay, but also consider that this is the perfect arrangement to try all kinds of new things.” Arya tells him excitedly. He doesn’t know if she’s still trying to convince him, she doesn’t have to, he’s been on board since she suggested it, regardless of his original misgivings.  _

_ “New things?” he asks, pulling into a spot outside her apartment. Her apartment was located above the cafe she owned and operated herself, and despite the looks she’d been giving him since he agreed to this new arrangement, he knew she needed to get to bed so she could get up early and start the next days bread and baked goods.  _

_ “Yeah, you know, experiment, trying things we never would have suggested trying with our exes.” she clarifies. “Like I’ve always wanted to have sex in a car, or on a roller coaster. Well now I feel more comfortable trying that stuff because I trust you.”  _

_ “While I have always appreciated your sense of adventure, I don’t think sex on a roller coaster is the best option for anyone. Car I can do though.” he tells her. She grins at him, pulling her lip between her teeth. “Maybe not tonight however.” she deflates.  _

_ There’s a small part of him that revels in her disappointment and another part that wants to give in to make her happy, but he needs the space right now. He needs to get his head on straight and make sure he hasn’t made a colossal mistake. Because while Arya may be able to put feelings aside, he’s not so sure he can. Not when he never worked up the courage to tell her the real reason his last relationship failed. _

xXx

“You look like you’re about to throw up.” Arya tells him and she cringes at the less than empathetic tone. This isn’t easy for him, she knows, but she’s also not known for her patients, and she’s been thinking about this since he agreed last week. 

“Really, that’s good, because I feel like I am.” he replies, the words coming out in a rush. Arya sighs the excitement ebbing away. 

“Okay, let’s call this off then.” she replies and Gendry is quick to sit up, grabbing her hips to keep her from moving away. He tries not to think about the feel of the leather straps around her waist against his hands. 

“No wait, I just need a minute.” 

“Gen, if it’s not an emphatic yes, it’s not okay.” she tells him, sitting back on her haunches. Gendry sighs, hesitating to say anything. 

“It’s not that it’s a no. I’ve done this before, it kinda sucked.” he tells her. “I let Mel talk me into it for her birthday and it… wasn’t as pleasant as people claim it should be. Not like… you know, when you were getting me ready. Actually, she didn’t do that now that I think about it.”

“Oh.” she deflates. “Well, let’s try something else then.” 

Gendry shook his head. “No, I trust you, I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me on purpose, so… let’s try.”

Arya hesitates, watching him stare earnestly back at her. “Okay,” she finally agrees. “But if you don’t like it you have to tell me and we’ll stop, okay?” 

He smiles and nods, laying back down, his legs spread on either side of her. Arya leans forward, kissing him sweetly, trying to distract him as she positions the glass dildo. 

“Fuck that’s cold.” he curses as it touches his skin. 

“Sorry, I tried to warm it up.” she apologizes. 

“It’s fin-ssss.” he hisses as she bites down on his earlobe, just as the head slips passed the ring of muscle. He breaths out, trying to relax and when she feels his muscles uncoil, she pushes forward more. She continues to distract him with her mouth as she glides forward, further and further in until she seated completely inside him. 

Gendry does his best to relax, the cold, hard, phallic device sending a shiver up his spine as it warms to his body. “Okay.” he forces out, attempting to go boneless as he ushers her to continue. 

The first push and pull are strange but not nearly as unpleasant as his first time. In fact, maybe it’s just because it’s Arya, but he can already feel the pleasure starting. It’s not the worst feeling in the world, no matter how strange it is, but it’s also not anything to write home about either. 

And then she jerks forward a little harder than intended and a shot of pleasure courses through him, the dildo finding a spot that he’s only ever heard stories about. 

“Judging by the way your dick jumped, I’m going to assume that felt good.” she laughs. He hums in reply, resting his head back against the pillows of her bed and she takes that as encouragement to continue. 

“Fuck Arry.” he groans when she does it again and again. By the time he feels that familiar coil in his groin she’s fucking him hard and fast, and he’s moaning like his life depends on it, chanting her name like a prayer to the old gods. His entire body tenses as he comes, the thick spray coating his abs and chest. “Fuck me.” he breathes as he calms down, earning a laugh from the other side of the bed. 

“Pretty sure I just did.” she says and he turns to find her standing beside the bed, the dildo removed as she cleans it with a rag before taking it into the bathroom to soak. When she comes back out she’s got another wet rag and she uses it to clean him up. When that’s finished he takes the rag from her, chucking it across the room and pulling her down to roll her underneath him. He can feel the leather straps of the harness pressing into his skin. As if sensing the nature of his thoughts she reaches down to unbuckle the harness but he stops her. 

“No, leave it on.” 

xXx

_ Arya watches his car pull onto the street from the window of her apartment. He stayed put until he was sure she had gotten in safely, like he always did and she tried not to think about the little spark of warmth that lit in her chest when she considered how sweet he was. It was ridiculous to feel that way, honestly, they had been friends since they were kids, he was just taking care of her, nothing more, nothing less.  _

_ Suggesting that they use each other had been a moment of weakness. She had every intention of telling him how she felt when they went out this evening, but she had wimped out, instead, saying the first thing that crossed her mind. It had been awhile since her relationship with Jaqen ended and she was feeling the loss of regular sex quite strongly. She blames said lack of release for putting her foot in her mouth.  _

_ She puts aside the fact that he agreed, rather easily, telling herself not to get her hopes up. Gendry hadn’t been in a relationship in almost as long and she was certain he wasn’t having sex casually either, so it only made sense that he would see the logic behind her proposal. It had nothing to do with feelings.  _

_ When his car is out of sight, Arya goes about her nightly routine and slipped into bed afterwards, trying not to think about what a disaster this whole thing could turn into. _

xXx

Arya squirmed as she took her seat next to Gendry, the safety bars coming down to lock them in place. Beside her, she can practically feel how smug Gendry is, the smirk on his face when he made the suggestion still playing through her mind. 

When Gendry suggested going to the local amusement park on opening day, Arya had been excited. They had been going since they were kids, first with their parents and then when they were older, just the two of them. Now that they were adults they could go anytime, unfortunately work tended to get in the way. This weekend was one of the rare weekends they both had off. 

“So, I know your sex bucket list included sex on a roller coaster, but seeing as how that’s not at all feesible I think I’ve come up with a good alternative.” Gendry tells her when he arrives at her flat to pick her up. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” she asks, feeling a spark of excitement at the idea. From behind his back, Gendry pulls out a small blue gift bag and hands it to her. She digs through the tissue paper, pulling out a black egg shaped piece of plastic. “A wireless vibrator?” she asks incredulously. He nods. “Where’s the remote?”

With a grin, Gendry reaches into his pocket and pulls the sleek looking device out for her to see. 

“Are you going to hold onto that the whole time?” she asks. 

“I figure it’s the best way to be apart of the experience.” he tells her. She rolls her eyes and loves the idea, slipping into the bathroom to insert it before they leave.

The park is a little over an hour away and as they drive through the back roads, determined to slip through traffic easier, Gendry says; “Maybe we should practice.” 

Arya looks confused. “Practice?” she asks. Instead of answering, he reaches into his pocket and switches the vibrator on, the suddenness of it pulling a gasp from her. She was pleased to hear nothing, the vibrator apparently silent, but that’s about as far as her thoughts would go on the matter. “Fuck, Gendry! What are you doing?” 

“I told you, we have to practice. You can’t be making faces like that when we’re around people.” he tells her, a smug grin on his face. 

“Fuck yo-oh.” she gasps as he turns it up. She’s doubled over in her seat, the intense vibrations sending shockwaves through her nerves. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” she chants as an orgasm hits her hard and fast, her nails digging into the leather of the seat. He switches it off after a moment, watching her out of the corner of his eye. 

“See, I told you. We need to practice. Can’t have you embarrassing yourself in public.” he’s practically laughing at her and she glared over at him. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” she replies, lunging for the remote. He holds it just out of reach, switching it on again and watching as she falls back into her seat with a moan. Her next orgasm is just as strong as the last, but this time Gendry cuts off the vibrations suddenly, just as it’s hitting her the hardest. She gasps at the loss, a half hearted glare turned toward him. 

“We have forty minutes left, better start taking this seriously.” he tells her, switching it on again as his words fade. Still coming down from the high, she’s hit with a third orgasm as it flairs to life again, but this time to strains to remain neutral. 

“I will get you for this.” she grinds out through clenched teeth, and this time, Gendry doesn’t turn it off. He lets it go, slipping the remote back in his pocket. For the next thirty minutes, Gendry steals glances at her, watching as she struggles to remain unaffected by the pleasure she’s feeling. He counts no less than three more orgasms in that time. 

He takes pity on her, switching it off as they make it to the park, and not touching it again until their in line for the roller coaster. The line isn’t that long, they managed to get there just as the park was opening so they don’t have to wait more than twenty minutes. Gendry’s got his hand in his pocket the entire time and Arya watches him warily, waiting for the moment he’ll decide to strike. 

A very low vibration starts up as they make it to the front of the line, and it gets steadily higher as their turn comes. It’s still not much to do anything significant for her, but she enjoys the tingle nonetheless. 

As the ride kicks to life, sending them up the hill, the vibrations increase and as they tip over the edge, her scream has less to do with the drop and more with the fact that he’s turned it all the way up. She pants and screams her way through the ride each drop adding to the pleasure. It only stops when the ride pulls into the station at the bottom, Gendry reaching into his pocket quickly and switching it off. 

Her legs are like jello when she tries to get up, and Gendry lends her a hand, escorting her off the ride and out into the main thoroughfare. She begs off to the restroom and he simply smirks and nods. She removes the vibrator, rinsing it off and shoving it into her backpack before meeting him back outside. He looks far more smug than he did when she went in, and she wants to ask him what he could possible be so happy about but lets it go as he pulled her toward the river rapids.

That night as she’s getting ready for bed she finds a card with the park’s logo on the front, done up with all the little mascots. Confused, she opens it, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she takes in the photo of them on the ride as they came down the final hill. Gendry is grinning like a lunatic and Arya’s face is beet red, eyes rolling back in her head as she experiences yet another orgasm, mouth open in a scream. 

_ “I will get you for this.” _ she texts him as she slips the card into her nightstand and crawls into bed.

xXx

_ Their first time together is hard and rough and not at all what Gendry wanted, but Arya is in a bad mood after spending the day with her mother and she needs to find comfort in the release he can provide. So he goes along with it, only bothering to wish they had been able to take their time, go slow, savor their first moments together in this more intimate way. She doesn’t want that though and it stings a little, but he lets it go and gives in to her demanding thrusts and moans.  _

_ Little does he know she’s only going this hard for the sake of finally crossing that threshold with him. She wants slow and sweet and maybe even romantic too, as much as she hates to admit it, but if they do that then feelings will most certainly become and issue and Arya can’t take that chance. So she’ll take him anyway she can get him, and if she longs for something more after he’s left, then so be it, at least she can say she had him at all. _

xXx

“I can’t believe you two finally got together and you didn’t tell me.” Sansa exclaims, plopping down on the sofa beside her pouting sister. It’s probably not how either of them intended their families to find out, but at least it’ll make an interesting story when they’re all old and grey. “I mean we’ve all had to watch you two dance around each other since you hit puberty and instead of telling us, we have to find out in the middle of the night from the police.” 

Across the room, Theon looks far too pleased with the situation. “Always knew you were kinky Arya, but having sex in the announcers booth at the high school stadium, dressed like naughty school girl is something else entirely. I tip my hat to you.” 

“Theon.” Sansa chides. He shrugs, still grinning. 

“What makes you think Gendry and I are together?” Arya asks before Sansa can start again. 

“Aren’t you?” Theon questions, suddenly not looking so smug. “I mean you two were caught in the act.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we’re together.” 

“Arya please, you two have loved each other for years. I mean, his last relationship ended because of you.” Sansa tells her. 

Arya feels her heart drop. “Me? How is it my fault?” 

“Wait, wait, wait. Are you trying to tell me you don’t know that Melisandre dumped him when she realized he was in love with you?” Theon asks incredulous. “If that’s the case then what’s all this then? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?” her silence is all the answer they need. 

“Oh my gods, you two are idiots.” Sansa groans, standing again and making her way to the front door. “I can’t handle this anymore, you two need to get your shit together before we all lose our collective minds.” she tells her, throwing open the door and walking out. 

“Sorry to drop all that on you.” Theon tells her sheepishly before scurrying out after his girlfriend.” 

xXx

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" Arya asks, her voice soft as she fiddles with the rings on her fingers. She can feel Gendry watching her. 

“Why? Have you met someone?” he asks and what does that say about Sansa’s claims that that is his first thought. 

“No, I just…” she hesitates, finally looking up at him. After the events of a few nights ago, Arya has spent most of the time thinking about what Theon and Sansa said. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up, but maybe, just maybe there’s something there she hadn’t expected. “Do you think that maybe… I don’t know, maybe we should give a relationship a try?” 

She thinks she sees joy in his eyes, but again, she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. She’s not sure she could handle his rejection, not when she’s already so far gone. 

“You want to date?” he asks. She nods and slowly a grin splits his face. Gendry kneels on the floor in front of where she’s perched on the sofa and softly takes her face in his hands. “Nothing would make me happier.” he tells her, leaning in for the softest kiss they’ve ever shared. 


End file.
